A True UTAU
by MikuChan101
Summary: Kasane Teto has finally been given the chance to become a Vocaloid! But then she realizes: is it really worth it? Disclaimer: I do not own the picture, Vocaloid, or UTAU!
1. Chapter 1

"Teto-chan!" a cute, bubbly voice yelled my name.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" I yelled back.

"Come down here please, Teto-chan!"

"No! I'm still styling my hair! It's very important! My hair's made me super-duper diva famous! Almost as famous as some of the Vocaloids!"

"Come down here NOW!" Momo exclaimed.

"Coming, coming!" I sighed as I set down my hair spray and hurried out the door.

"Another hectic day in the UTAU household," Defoko commented before turning back to her book.

"Who're you to talk? You 'accidentally' dropped all my french bread on the ground! How could you?" I wailed hysterically.

"TETO-CHAN! I'm gonna come and throw you out the window!" Momo shrieked from downstairs.

"Gee, you're programmed to be a cute maid, not a threatening wacko!" I grumbled as I ran down the stairs.

Momo shoved a blue envelope in my face. "Teto-chan, your name is written on this envelope!"

The envelope read:

"Kasane Teto

UTAU Headquarters, Synthesizer Way"

"Yup, that's me!" I smiled as I twirled around. "The UTAU diva with the fabulous hair and super cute uniform!"

"Teto-chan, you're not even wearing your uniform right now," Momo said, pointing to my jean shorts and pink tank top featuring french bread.

"Well, who're you to talk?" I exclaimed, pointing at _her_ pink plaid dress.

"Teto, you spazz too often," Defoko said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, Utane Uta? I'll take one of Momo-chan's peaches and smash it into your face-"

"TETO-CHAN! DON'T TAKE MY PEACHES! WAHHH!" Momo started wailing.

"What's all this racket? Woke me up from my nice nap. I was having a dream about sleeping, too," Ruko said as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, guys. Couldn't you shut up in the mornings?" Ritsu said, adjusting his tiny top hat.

"Who're you to talk? You crossdresser, you!" I said crossly.

"At least I don't obsess over french bread-"

"Well, at least none of MY fans think I'm the opposite gender than I really am!"

"Shut up, _chimera_-"

"OMG! I'm so killing Hatsune Miku! I got a picture of her _holding hands with Len_! How could she?!" Tei yelled, crashing into the room.

"Tei-chan, please calm down," Momo implored.

"Shut up, peach-face! Do you want me to smash a peach in your face?" Tei snapped, turning on Momo. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, how could Hatsune take Len away from me? _How could she_?"

"Tei, yandere's not in fashion nowadays," Ritsu said, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa there, crossdresser! Shut your big fat mouth, or I'll shut it for you!" Tei said, slapping Ritsu across the face.

So yeah, it pretty much is another hectic day in the UTAU household.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Yay my second story!**

**~Megumi~**


	2. Chapter 2

"By the way, Teto-chan, did you read your mail?" Momo asked.

"Whoa there, little Teto got mail and you didn't tell me?" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Ritsu, 'little Teto' got mail from Crypton. Future. Media," Momo said.

"What?! Teto, did you like, get expelled from Synthesizer School? What did you do?!"

I ripped open the envelope and extracted a single sheet of paper. All of us UTAUs leaned over the paper, reading it.

"To Kasane Teto:

You have been selected to upgrade to Vocaloid software.

You may decide, however, whether to stay with your current software (UTAU) or switch to Vocaloid.

Please report to Vocaloid Headquarters the day of receiving this letter to negotiate.

Best wishes,

Crypton"

I stared at the paper in shock. "Wh- what? What does Crypton want to do to me?"

"Whoo! Little Teto's becoming a _Vocaloid_!" Ritsu cheered. Soon, the entire household was cheering.

"Teto-chan! You need to dress in your UTAU uniform and go to the Vocaloid Headquarters ASAP!" Momo said, dragging me up the stairs to our room.

Momo fixed my hair as I threw on my uniform. "Teto-chan, your skirt is wrinkled," Momo said as she smoothed it down.

"Thanks, Momo-chan!" I said as I hurried down the stairs. Grabbing the letter off the table, I yelled, "Bye, everyone! See you later!"

Momo saw me to the door and smiled. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Momo-chan!" I smiled and ran down the path to the sidewalk. I turned and waved to Momo. She waved back and smiled, but as she shut the door...did she just look... sad?

* * *

I decided to worry about Momo later. "Let's enjoy the beautiful day!" It really was, with a bright blue sky and sparkling sun.

"Look, it's Kasane Teto, the UTAUloid diva!" someone squealed.

I turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a group of girls on the other side of the street. The squealer was a girl about eleven or twelve with long purple hair. _Ah, my fans; what would I do without them? _So I smile at them, wave, and say all cute and bubbly, "Yup, that's me! Hi!"

They totally fangirl and run over. Purple hair says,"Teto-chan! I'm so glad to finally meet you in person! My name is Miki! Could you sign this notebook?"

"Sure!" I exclaim, whip out a pink pen and scrawl down, "Love ya Miki! -Kasane Teto"

Soon enough, all the girls have gotten my signature, shaken my hand, and leave, giggling. I grin, and run towards Vocaloid Headquarters.

* * *

A guard approaches me as I run up to the door. "Excuse me, miss, but visitors are not allowed in at this hour," he says. Taking in my outfit, he adds, "Even if you want to show them your...cosplaying."

"Excuse _me_?" I pout, crossing my arms with that slightly tsundere personality that I was programmed with. "I'm the UTAUloid, Kasane Teto! I was supposed to come here by order of Crypton!"

He takes another look at me, especially my twin drills, shakes his head, and lets me in.

"Teto-chan! Hiii!"

I swivel my head to see Hatsune Miku, complete with her teal twintails, bouncing towards me.

"Teto-chan, we were told to dress in our Vocaloid uniforms for you! Do you know what's going on?"

"Hi Miku-chan! Well, you see-"

"And what have we got here?" a loud voice booms.

"Meiko-chan, Teto-chan has arrived!" Miku says.

Meiko looks at me, gives her signature white smile, and pats me on the head. "Hey kiddo, welcome!"

"Teto-chaaan!" Kagamine Rin squeals as she runs towards me and hugs me, her large white bow going up and down.

"Uh, hi Teto-chan," Kagamine Len says as he walks in. "Um...is Sukone-san with you?"

"Tei? No, why?" I replied.

"Well-"

"She's a freaky yandere, that's why!" Kaito said as he ran into the lobby. "Heck, she even accused _me _of having a romantic relationship with Len!"

"Ah, Kasane-sama!" Gakupo said as he bows. "Your samurai is here, ready to serve!"

"Gakupo-kun, you're so silly," I giggled. "It's Teto-chan, not Kasane-sama."

"Teto-chan is here?" Megurine Luka said, with a swish of her beautiful pink hair. "Teto-chan! Hello!"

"Luka-chan! Hi!" I smiled.

"Well anyway, a lot of the Vocaloids aren't here. But that's okay, 'cause apparently there's gonna be an assembly and we all have to be there," Meiko announced.

"Kasane-san! Welcome to Vocaloid Headquarters!" Crypton said as he swept in. "Come in, come in. Kasane-san, please come with me to my office. And the rest of you, don't try to eavesdrop. Or _else_."

Laughing, the Vocaloids left and I followed Crypton down the hall to his office.

"Kasane-san, you obviously received my letter from the fact that you are here," he says, scrutinizing me.

"Yes, um...Crypton-san," I responded, not sure how to address him.

"Please remember you have a choice whether to upgrade your software or not. There will be an assembly in thirty minutes in which you will announce your choice in front of all the Vocaloids."

"What?! Thirty minutes?"

"Yes, Kasane-san. You are dismissed," he said and waved me out of his office.

_What?! He gives me thirty minutes to decide and kicks me out of his office like I'm a piece of mud? _I slumped against a wall.

"Teto-chan. Are you alright? ," a soft voice gently comforted me.

"Huh? Oh, Luka-chan...he seemed so aloof and I felt like I was trash!"

"Teto-chan, it's alright...there, there. Now, you should get ready for the assembly."

"Okay..thanks, Luka-chan. You've always been like a big sister to me."

"Sure thing! Now, let's go to where all the others are."

So I went with Luka and happily chatted with the other Vocaloids until the thirty minutes were over.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I like portraying Luka as the kind, big-sister type (though not all big sisters are nice, obviously).**

**~Megumi~**


End file.
